memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Casualty report
They're not just names... It's important we remember that. We have to remember... - Benjamin Sisko ( ) A '''casualty report', or casualty list, is a list of officers who have been killed, injured, or reported missing. Such reports are usually filed following a major military conflict. During the Dominion War, Captain Sisko had the grim honor of posting weekly casualty reports in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. They were usually posted on Fridays. There was a time when every week brought sorrow to the station as the crew began finding old friends and acquaintancess' names on the reports. He always made sure he read the names, feeling it was the least he could do for the men and women who had lost their lives. Doctor Bashir and Commander Dax often discussed whom they had lost each week. One week when the only recognizable name on the list was a friend of a friend of Jadzia's, Bashir observed that, considering recent events, it was a good start for the week. After a particularly bloody battle at AR-558 later that week, Captain Sisko gained a new appreciation for the names on the casualty report as the names on the list came to life. ( ) On another posting, Dax lost a longtime friend, Leslie Wong, in a likely Dominion sneak-attack along the border with the Romulan Empire, which had a nonagression pact with the Dominion at the time. ( ) Sisko later lost Quentin Swofford, a longtime friend of his own, and was notified via the casualty report at a particularly dire point in the war. ( ) Seven of Nine accessed a list of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s casualties in 2377. ( ) A casualty report may also be given as an update to the status of the crew when casualties are expected during a situation instead of afterwards. Captain Kathryn Janeway asked Neelix for a casualty report in a tongue-in-cheek manner regarding his cosmetic alterations to Seven of Nine in an attempt to deceive the series 5 long-range tactical armor unit that took over the Doctor's holomatrix. ( ) :Since Janeway was using the term in a humorous manner, it is possible that casualty reports are strictly after-the-fact, focusing real-time updates to a status report or damage report. Voyager casualty readout :Most of these names listed are in-jokes referring to the characters of The West Wing. At the time the episode aired, West Wing and Star Trek: Voyager shared the same timeslot on different networks. Dominion War casualties :''A large, detailed casualty report was create for the final years of DS9, depicting numerous casualties by ship. The graphic was created in a small format for Sisko's PADD (seen onscreen in "The Siege of AR-558" and "What You Leave Behind"), and a larger wardroom display (seen in "In the Pale Moonlight") that was capable of being rearranged to show new Romulan and Klingon ship and personnel names in later battles after alliances were formed (as seen in "Image in the Sand" and "The Siege of AR-558"). The smaller version was reproduced in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion. This is how we know the various Starfleet officer names listed in all three formats, as comparison between the three versions always yields the same Starfleet names listed in the same order. Some names are duplicated from ship to ship, and in the later revision, some Romulan and Klingon ships have their own personnel listed, but some show that Starfleet personnel are among the allied crews. Wardroom casualty readout PADD casualty readout Allied combined casualty readout Category:Reports